The Commonlands
While the Commonlands appear to be just a backwater waste chosen by fate to host the great city of Freeport, with a little digging, it's past glory can still be held. Lore Located on the east side of the Shattered Lands upon the continent D'Lere, the region is a battle-scarred subtropical savanna. It is embraced by titanic jagged mountains called ''Razorrock Ridge and scattered with clumps of trees and kopjes. Many battles have been waged on these lands and orc and human ruins are common sights amidst the beautiful and deadly land. Once this region was a haven for the Deathfist Empire orc legions. The Deathfist Empire seemingly was driven from The Commonlands during the Battle of Defiance. As of the recent decade, the orcs have begun to make a presence in the region again. What brings them back is unknown.'' - (Source: Official Everquest II lore)'' Geography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] The Commonlands are open plains and gentle hills, with almost no barriers to travel. Each large plain is dominated by specific types of creatures. Roads and streams crisscross the region and are mostly safe from danger. They can be used by players to travel undisturbed between each major section of the zone. Map Travel Three griffon towers are available for fast travel between major sections of The Commonlands: , , and . The Commonlands dock is a travel hub, giving quick access to three regions within Freeport. Additionally, it gives direct access to Nektulos Forest docks, The Thundering Steppes docks, and Freeport Guild Halls. Finally, the located just west of allow travel to the Tenebrous Tangle in the Overrealm. The zone's Mariner's Bell is on the docks at . Towns *The City of Freeport is located at the east end of the zone, with the gate into West Freeport at . *The Crossroads is the major trading post for travelers arriving from Darklight Wood and Nektulos Forest on their way to Freeport. Adjacent Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Direction ! Access |- | The City of Freeport | N/A | East | |- | The Graveyard | 5-10 | East | |- | The Sprawl | 5-10 | East | |- | The Thieves' Way | 5-10 | East | |- | Darklight Wood | 1-20 | North | |- | Nektulos Forest | 20-30 | Northwest | |} Revive Locations ! Revive Location ! Cardinal Direction |- | Freeport Gates | East |- | | Central |- | | Southeast |- | | Northcentral |- | | West |} Dungeons ! Dungeon Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Zone Type ! Location ! Timeline |- | Wailing Caves | 11-18 | Group | Public | | Wailing Caves Timeline |- | Fallen Gate | 18-26 | Group | Public | | Fallen Gate Timeline |- |} Instances ! Instance Name ! Level Range ! Target Audience ! Location |- | Steelbone Family Crypt | 10-12 | Solo | |- | Valley of the Rogue Magi | 15-20 | Solo | |- | The Eternal Gorge | 18-23 | Solo | |- | Bloodskull Valley: The Excavation Site | 15-17 | Solo | |- | Bloodskull Valley: The Training Grounds | 17-21 | Solo | " |- | Bloodskull Valley: Maulic's Stronghold | 20+ | Raid x2 | " |- | Gobblerock's Hideout | 25-40 | Group | |- | Befallen: Cavern of the Afflicted | 50-90 (scales) | Group | |- | Befallen: Halls of the Forsaken | 50-90 (scales) | Group | " |- | Befallen: Necrotic Asylum | 50-90 (scales) | Group | " |- | Tomb of the Mad Crusader | 80 | Raid x4 | " |} Quests :See: The Commonlands Timeline Similar Zones ! Zone Name ! Level Range ! Region ! Notes |- | Darklight Wood | 1-20 | Shattered Lands | Evil-alignment |- | Timorous Deep | 1-20 | Kunark | Evil-alignment |- | Greater Faydark | 1-20 | Faydwer | Good-alignment |- | Frostfang Sea | 1-20 | Shattered Lands | Good-alignment |- | Antonica | 10-20 | Shattered Lands | Good-alignment; counterpart to The Commonlands |- |} Collections *Commonlands shrub leaves collection *Chipped shards collection *Scuffed shards collection *Shattered bone fragments collection *Cracked bone fragments collection